Victoire and Teddy's story
by annabethfan15
Summary: OS en 4 parties sur le couple Victoire/Teddy! Comment ont-ils prit conscience de leurs sentiments? Comment s'est déroulé leur premier baiser? Ou juste un petite histoire sur deux personnages de la nouvelle génération.
1. claque, larmes et prise de conscience

**Salut! Voici un petit OS sur le couple Teddy/Victoire, que je trouve assez sympa ;p Une envie soudaine d'écrire sur eux, alors voici le résultat! Cet OS sera en 3 parties! **

**Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

_V__ictoire & Teddy's story_

**Partie 1: claque, larmes, et prise de conscience**

J'avais toujours été une personne décidée qui ne lâchait rien. J'étais la première enfant de la nouvelle génération dans le clan Potter-Weasley. Depuis toute petite, j'avais compris que je devais être un exemple, un modèle, pour tous mes cousins et cousines. J'avais prit soin d'être toujours sage, d'écouter les adultes et de bien travailler à l'école. Dès l'âge de six ans, je parlais parfaitement le français comme ma mère me l'avait appris et savait monter sur un balai comme mon père le voulait.

Et durant toute mon enfance, mon compagnon de jeu avait été Teddy Lupin, reconnaissable grâce à ses cheveux multicolores selon ses humeurs. Au fil du temps il était devenu un peu comme un grand frère, même s'il n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi.

Mon nom est Victoire Gabrielle Weasley.

Je ne sais pas exactement quand mes sentiments avaient changés mais le fait était bien là: à l'âge de quatorze ans j'avais découvert que j'étais amoureuse de Ted Remus Lupin. Comment m'en étais-je rendu compte précisément? Oh ça, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'était un dimanche de décembre particulièrement froid, et tous les élèves avaient décidés de rester à l'intérieur pour rattraper leurs devoirs en retard. Ce jour-là, alors que j'étais près de la cheminée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor en train de discuter avec une amie, mon regard avait été attiré par un couple qui s'embrassait dans un coin de la salle. Et le garçon avait des cheveux bleus électrique…

-…et là ma mère est arrivée donc…Hé Vic! Tu m'écoutes?

-Hein? De quoi, tu disais?

Rebecca, ma meilleure amie, me lança un regard impatient sous sa mèche de cheveux bouclés qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

-Bon tu vas me dire ce qui te préoccupe?

-Rien, rien. Désolé, je t'écoute. Donc, ta mère est arrivée et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Mais Rebecca ne se laissa pas prendre et parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant vraisemblablement quelque chose.

-Non! S'écria-t-elle brusquement. C'est Teddy et Chloé McArthur que tu regardais?

-Pas du tout, protestais-je vivement.

-A d'autre. Tu n'étais pas au courant? Ils sortent ensemble depuis hier. Apparemment Chloé lui a demandé pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de vendredi et il a accepté.

J'eu soudain l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup dans l'estomac. C'était une sensation nouvelle, que je n'avais jamais ressentie avec autant d'intensité, et qui m'enserrait la poitrine. J'avais toujours tout confié à Teddy, et vis-versa. On était le duo inséparable. Alors pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il sortait avec une fille? Pourquoi devais-je l'apprendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre? Un sentiment de jalousie et de trahison m'envahit toute entière. Teddy était à moi!

Sans réfléchir, je me levais d'un bond de mon fauteuil et parcourut la distance en deux enjambées pour aller me planter devant les deux personnes qui continuaient à s'embrasser. Faisant remarquer ma présence par un raclement de gorge, le nouveau couple se sépara. En voyant les lèvres rouges de Chloé et les cheveux en bataille de son presque frère, j'eue un haut le cœur.

-Oui? Fit Chloé en la ramenant à la réalité. C'est pour quoi?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Attaquais-je ma rivale.

-Vicky…soupira Ted.

-Non, moi c'est Victoire! Et je te demande, au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches?!

Prit au dépourvu par ma colère, Teddy fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir en colère, moi qui était habituellement un exemple de fille posée et paisible.

-Je passe un moment avec ma petite amie, répondit-il calmement. Pourquoi ça te met dans cet état?

Je manquais de m'étrangler en entendant sa phrase. Toujours lovée dans les bras du jeune homme, Chloé arborait un sourire polie mais crispé qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

-Petite amie? Et depuis quand tu as une petite amie?! Je croyais qu'on s'était juré de tout se dire!

-C'est ridicule, Vicky. Arrête tout le monde te regarde. On en parle plus tard, d'accord?

-Certainement pas! Je ne veux plus que tu m'adresse la parole tant que tu seras avec cette pouffe!

Le sourire, ou la grimace on ne sait toujours pas, disparut du visage de Chloé McArthur qui venait de se figer. Se redressant de toute sa taille, elle planta son regard dans mes yeux bleus, furibonde.

-Mais pour qui tu te prends?! Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire!

-Je ne crois pas non, rétorquais-je d'un ton acide.

-Les filles, on se calme…

Vous voyez une brise hivernale? Bien maintenant visualisez plutôt un ouragan de force 8 sur l'échelle de Richter et vous aurez une idée du vent que se prit le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

-Non Teddy, laisse! Ce n'est pas parce que cette petite peste est la fille d'un héros de guerre qu'elle peut se croire tout permis. Alors je répète: excuse-toi tout de suite!

-Certainement pas. Et de un, je ne suis pas une peste, et de deux merci de ne pas inclure ma famille là-dedans!

-Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas qu'on parle de tes parents?! Ce n'est pas ton père d'ailleurs qui est défiguré à cause d'un loup-garou? Si j'avais été ta mère, je serais partit depuis longtemps. Mais attends, peut-être qu'elle est juste restée pour l'argent, à moins que ce ne soit pour la renommée, à toi de choisir!

La gifle claqua avant que quiconque puisse m'arrêter. Ma main sembla partir toute seule pour aller s'abattre sur la joue de l'autre fille, qui porta ses doigts vers son visage endolorie, bouge-bée.

Un énorme silence s'installa, uniquement rompu par les crépitements des flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

-Je…

-Je crois que tu en as assez fait, Victoire, coupa Teddy.

Je restais plantée là, sous le choc. Il ne m'appelait pratiquement jamais par mon nom complet et le ton froid et distant qu'il avait utilisé ne lui ressemblait pas. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais il ne le vit pas, trop occupé à s'excuser au près de l'autre idiote. Un poids énorme me serrant la gorge, je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Au diable mon courage de Gryffondor! Je n'avais plus qu'une envie; aller me terrer quelque part pour au moins un ou deux siècles. Oui, ce lapse de temps me paraissait raisonnable compte tenu de ma peine. Passant le trou du portrait sans accorder un regard à la Grosse Dame qui se plaignait d'avoir été dérangée, je m'élançais dans le couloir.

Sans trop savoir comment, mes pas me portèrent vers une salle de classe vide qui n'était plus utilisée depuis un moment. Appuyée contre le mur de pierre froide, mes larmes commencèrent à couler sans que je le veuille. Pour essayer de me calmer, je détaillais la pièce du regard. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une salle de classe avec un vieux bureau et des chaises en bois recouvertes de poussière. Les elfes ne devaient pas passer souvent par ici.

Soudain mes yeux furent attirés par une marque, gravée dans la pierre. Me rapprochant du mur, j'effleurais doucement les lettres imprimées dans la roche, surement faites à l'aide d'une baguette magique. Le tracé était trop net pour que ça soit autre chose. Les lettres devaient être des initiales d'amoureux car elles étaient entourées d'un cœur à moitié effacé par le temps. A.B+T.L

-Victoire! Appela une voix. T'es où, Vic?

-Si tu arrêtais de hurler deux minutes, on pourrait peut-être entendre une possible réponse, fit remarquer une autre fille.

Je souris en reconnaissant ma meilleure amie et ma cousine. En tout j'avais trois autres enfants de la nouvelle génération avec moi qui était en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Roxanne, Lucy, et sa grande sœur Molly. Si la première était aussi à Gryffondor, les deux autres étaient respectivement à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. A travers mes larmes je criais:

-Je suis là! Rox! Becky!

-Par ici, ça vient de cette salle.

Deux secondes plus tard, les deux filles entrèrent et clignèrent des yeux, le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Rebecca fut la première à me voir et fonça sur moi comme un boulet de canon.

-Te voilà! Ça fait dix minutes qu'on te cherche en hurlant comme des folles dans le couloir.

-Désolé, m'excusais-je piteusement. Je…j'ai paniquée.

-Tu veux rire? La gifle que tu as donnée à McArthur était une pure merveille! Même tante Ginny n'aurait pas fait mieux.

J'éclatais de rire, heureuse de retrouver le talent de Roxanne pour le dramatique. Elle avait toujours tendance à exagérer ou à blaguer sur n'importe quel sujet. Une caractéristique qu'elle tenait de son père à coup sûr.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête? Reprit ma meilleure amie.

-Elle avait insultée mes parents! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, Vic. Cette peste l'avait entièrement méritée. D'ailleurs Teddy c'est fait un plaisir de l'engueuler quand tu es partit. Tu aurais vu la scène, c'était grandiose. Elle essayait de se justifier mais il l'a massacré et t'as défendu corps et âme. Bon j'exagère peut-être un peu mais l'intention était là.

Je sentis une douce chaleur de satisfaction me réchauffer le cœur. Ainsi mon Teddy m'avait défendu après ma pseudo-crise de jalousie. Si j'avais pu j'aurais entamée une danse de la joie.

-Moi je voulais parler de: qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour aller faire une scène à Ted?

-Je…je ne sais pas trop, mentis-je en rougissant.

Mais j'aurais dû savoir que ça ne marcherait pas. Après tout j'avais Roxanne Weasley à côté de moi. Même si elle n'était qu'en troisième année, ma cousine était une vraie pro quand il s'agissait de la mode, de la musique et, à mon plus grand malheur, de la gent masculine. Hors je devais avoir l'air d'un livre ouvert pour elle en ce moment-même.

-Tu l'aimes! S'exclama-t-elle en montant dans les aigues.

-Non, pas du tout, protestais-je. Il est comme un frère pour moi.

-Oh que si, affirma-t-elle. Par Merlin, c'est génial!

Faisant voler ses tresses noires par-dessus son épaule, elle m'adressa un sourire rayonnant tandis que Rebecca la regardait en essayant de deviner s'il fallait appeler l'infirmière ou non. Je restais muette, mes pensées tournant à plein régime. Est-ce que j'aimais vraiment Teddy? J'avoue que je ne m'étais jamais posée la question. Pour moi il était un ami, un confident, un frère. Mais depuis quelques mois, je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine à chaque fois qu'il était près de moi et ma crise de tout à l'heure ne pouvait pas s'expliquer par le fait que je le considérais seulement comme un ami.

-Vic? Victoire?

Mais je ne l'endentais pas, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face. La phrase sortit toute seule et les filles me sautèrent dessus en hurlant de joie.

-Je suis amoureuse de Teddy.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé! Une petite review serait grandement apprécier alors surtout n'hésitez pas, je vous en prie haha!**

**La partie 2 arrivera vers la semaine prochaine je pense ;p **

**Gros bisous! **


	2. Mes cousins, farine et proposition

**Partie 2: Mes cousins, bataille de farine et proposition. **

Après cet épisode, je ne restais pas longtemps fâchée avec Teddy, à peine une semaine. N'empêche que ces sept jours m'avaient semblés très, très, longs. Qu'importe. Je vous propose maintenant de faire un bond dans le temps pour aller directement à ma sixième année. C'était la première fois où je me retrouvais sans Ted à Poudlard, devenant la plus âgé des enfants de la nouvelle génération. L'année dernière avait été riche en émotions puisque j'avais obtenue 8 BUSE, que j'étais devenue préfète, et que j'avais passée mon temps à courir à près mon cousin, James, fraîchement débarqué à l'école et terreur des professeurs dès le mois d'octobre.

Mais le véritable changement a été pendant les vacances d'avril, un soir où toute la famille était réunit au Terrier.

-Victoire, est-ce que tu peux aller aider Albus dans la cuisine s'il te plaît. Je dois mettre la table.

-Pas problème mamie.

Slalomant entre mes oncles et mes tantes, je rentrais à l'intérieur de la maison. Faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur des jouets ou un chaudron égaré, j'entendis des éclats de voix provenant de la cuisine.

-Non je n'irais pas!

-Personne ne le sait, après tout. Si ça se trouve tu iras à Serpentard.

-Moi je te dis que non! Je serais à Gryffondor!

-Tu es trop peureux pour aller à Gryffondor, Al.

Arrivée dans la pièce où une odeur de bon petit plat flottait dans l'air, je trouvais mes deux jeunes cousins James et Albus. Ce dernier, les yeux remplit de larmes, serrait les poings de colère. Et c'est repartit, songeais-je.

-Bon James tu arrêtes ou j'appelle ta mère, et toi Al calme toi ça va aller.

-Tu n'oserais pas me dénoncer à ma mère…dit l'aîné avec une pointe de doute perçant dans sa voix.

-On parie?

-Non c'est bon, ô grande Victoire, déesse de…

Mon regard suffit à faire taire James qui se précipita dehors en éclatant de rire. Ce gamin était infernal! Je tendis la main pour attraper un saladier en hauteur puis m'agenouillais pour planter mon regard dans les yeux verts de mon petit cousin.

-Ne pleure pas, Al. Tu sais bien que ton frère aime te taquiner, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Et puis, ajoutais-je, ta rentrée à Poudlard n'est qu'au mois de septembre, tu as le temps.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais. James est un idiot, ne l'écoute pas. Tu veux bien porter ce saladier au jardin maintenant s'il te plait?

Albus hocha la tête, une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres, et sortit à son tour de la cuisine. Prenant appuie sur la table, je me relevais en soupirant. Les vacances au Terrier étaient toujours géniales quoique fatigantes.

Soudain j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi qui venait du salon. Je me retournais et tombais nez à nez avec…Teddy.

-Tu as changé de couleur de cheveux aujourd'hui, remarquais-je en voyant son habituel bleu remplacé par du violet foncé.

-Quel sens de l'observation.

Je souris malgré moi. Sa seule présence semblait me rendre heureuse, ce qui était quand même légèrement inquiétant si on y réfléchissait.

-Tu vas le payer, menaçais-je.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, rigola-t-il.

Mauvaise idée. Il m'avait provoqué, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. J'avais été élevé avec l'oncle Gorges quand même. Sans qu'il puisse m'arrêter je tendis le bras et saisit une poignée de farine dans le paquet posé sur la table. Farine qui se retrouva sur le visage de Teddy deux secondes plus. Il resta surpris un instant avant de se reprendre et un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi fleurit sur son visage. J'avais intérêt à courir vite! Prenant mes jambes à mon cou je m'enfuis sans demander mon reste. Les pas de Teddy m'apprirent qu'il me courait après et j'accélérais.

Bon d'accord je n'ai jamais été douée en course mais je fus légèrement vexée dans mon amour propre quand il me rattrapa au bout de quelques foulés. Tant pis je ne serais jamais athlète professionnelle.

-Tu vas souffrir, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que je me recevais de la farine dans les cheveux. J'essayais de me dégager en criant tout en rigolant à la fois mais sa prise était trop forte.

-Tu l'as cherché Vicky!

Mon cœur s'emballa en réalisant soudain de notre proximité et j'eu envie qu'il ne me lâche plus du tout. Malheureusement c'est à ce moment là que débarqua tante Ginny. Dès que son regard tomba sur nous elle comprit l'origine des cris et se détendit. Secouant la tête, amusée, elle soupira en voyant la farine qui maculait le sol de la cuisine jusqu'à l'entrée en passant dans le couloir.

-Et dire que vous êtes censés être les aînés…Bon filez vous laver, je vais nettoyer.

-Tu as sûre, tata? On peut…

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour une fois que c'est vous et pas James ou Fred. Ça sera partit en deux secondes avec un sort de nettoyage.

Je regardais ma tante bouche-bée. D'habitude elle partait au quart de tour et quand elle criait ce n'était jamais très agréable. Mais elle était plutôt tolérante avec moi, surtout qu'elle devait être contente que ça ne soit pas son fils qui ait fait une bêtise pour une fois.

Teddy me tira par le bras en direction de l'escalier et je repris prise avec la réalité. Nous étions tous les deux couverts de farine mais ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. J'avais oublié à quel point je pouvais m'amuser avec lui. Poudlard sans Teddy, ce n'était plus vraiment Poudlard. Il me manquait énormément et le revoir pendant les vacances me faisait un bien fou.

-Je crois que mon jean était bleu à la base, non? Dis-je en souriant.

-Sûrement, mais la farine te vas bien au teint, rigola-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire avant de le bousculer d'un coup d'épaule. J'avais toujours tendance à me comporter comme une amie envers lui et il me considérait comme telle également. Pour Teddy, j'étais la petite sœur, la meilleure amie, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me voyait pas comme…une fille. Une fille avec qui il pourrait avoir une histoire.

-Et bah t'en fais une tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Hein? Oh rien, rien. Désolé, je pensais à autre chose.

Il m'adressa un regard inquiet mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Tandis que je m'engouffrais dans la salle de bain du premier étage, je le vis continuer à monter pour aller dans celle de sa chambre. Je devais avouer que je ne l'avais pas loupé avec la farine. Il en avait partout! Enfin je pouvais parler mais en regardant mon reflet je constatais que je n'étais pas mieux. Mes cheveux blonds avaient viré au blanc et mes vêtements étaient bons pour le lavage. Je m'en débarrassais puis enfilais un jean et un t-shirt blanc tout simple. Pour mes cheveux, je me contentais de les passer au jet d'eau et réussit à faire partir totalement la farine.

-Vicky? Appela Teddy derrière la porte. T'es prête?

-Pas tout à fait. Je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

Quand je redescendis dans le jardin, tout le monde était en train de débarrasser la table du dîner. On avait mangé juste avant la bataille de farine, et encore une fois mamie Weasley s'était surpassé.

-Hè Vic! Cria Roxanne en arrivant vers moi.

-Oui?

-Y a Ted qui te cherche. Il t'attend devant la maison.

Elle fit un mouvement de sourcil évocateur avec un sourire malicieux. J'avais l'habitude depuis le temps que ma cousine avait apprit que j'étais amoureuse de Teddy, elle me faisait des allusions dès que l'occasion se présentait. Je me contentais d'un sourire amusé puis tournais les talons. Tandis que je contournais la maison, je reconnus la voix de ma mère et de mon meilleur ami qui parlaient.

-…pour minuit, disait ma mère. Je vous fais confiance.

Ses cheveux blonds pâles, qui contrairement aux miens avaient des reflets argents, flottèrent dans son dos tandis qu'elle s'éloignait et rentrait dans la maison. Discrètement je m'approchais de Teddy puis lui sautais sur le dos sans prévenir.

-Aaaahh! Hurla-t-il d'une manière tout sauf viril.

-Je t'ai eu, rigolais-je.

-Bon sang Vicky, tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

-C'était le but, mon cher.

Même avec le jour qui commençait à baisser, je vis le sourire amusé qu'il m'adressa et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine.

-Sinon, de quoi tu parlais avec ma mère? M'enquis-je.

-J'ai négocié avec elle depuis le début de la journée. Et elle vient de me dire oui…

-Tu l'as demandé en mariage? Coupais-je en rigolant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, habitué à mon humour made in Weasley. Teddy disait souvent que c'était mon humour anglais. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi.

-Non, je lui ais demandé si on pouvait aller tous les deux à la fête du village en bas de la colline. C'est les vacances, il faut qu'on s'amuse. Ça te tente?

-Bien sûr! Mais on y va comment?

-Je te rappel que j'ai eu mon permis de transplanage il y a deux mois. Toi c'est quand déjà? L'année prochaine non?

Je le frappais à l'épaule, boudeuse. Il savait que j'avais hâte de passer mon permis de transplanage et il me narguait à cœur joie parce que lui l'avait déjà eu du premier coup.

-Bon d'accord, j'arrête. Mais ma proposition te plaît?

-Evidemment! Allons à cette fête de village.

Il me sourit puis m'attrapa la main. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine avant que la sensation d'un crochet qui m'attrapait par le ventre ne me fasse quitter le sol tandis que Teddy transplanait.


	3. Rendez-vous, aveux, et baiser

**Partie 3: rendez-vous, aveux, baiser. **

Dès que mes pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, je me penchais en avant, saisit par la nausée. Pliée en deux, les mains sur les genoux, je sentis Teddy me retenir les cheveux au cas où en me tapotant le dos maladroitement.

-Tu…ça va? Demanda-t-il anxieux.

-Oui, oui, ce n'est rien. C'est juste la deuxième fois que je transplane en escorte. Ça me donne mal au cœur. Ça va passer dans une minute.

-C'est toujours comme ça les premières fois. Tu verras ça ira mieux quand tu auras prit l'habitude.

J'espérais qu'il avait raison parce que la sensation n'avait vraiment rien d'agréable. Une fois que je me sentis mieux je me relevais, gênée. On avait vu mieux comme début de rendez-vous.

-Prête?

-Toujours pour toi, souris je.

Il me rendit mon sourire puis commença à avancer. Savait-il à quel point ma phrase était criante de vérité? Bon, c'est vrai que depuis deux ans j'aurais pu lui avouer que j'étais amoureuse de lui mais à chaque fois quelque chose me retenait. La timidité, la peur d'être rejeté ou même qu'il ne me voit réellement que comme une sœur, je suppose.

-Accélère Vicky, sinon on y sera pas avant demain matin.

-J'arrive!

Je le rattrapais en quelques enjambées, tandis qu'il m'observait amusé. Ses cheveux, toujours violet, furent balayer par le vent. Est-il possible de faire plus cool? Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse à cette question.

-Tu veux qu'on aille commander une boisson? Il n'y a pas de bière au beurre mais je t'offre une menthe à l'eau! Me dit-il avec sérieux.

-Quel gentleman tu fais.

-Ta mère a spécifié pas d'alcool. Je ne fais qu'écouter.

-Et depuis quand? Répliquais-je.

Il ne répondit pas et entra dans un bar à la devanture défraîchit. Plus loin, sûrement sur la place du village, une musique entraînante se faisait entendre pourtant l'effervescence de cette soirée ne semblait pas avoir atteint ce café. Une ambiance tamisée y régnait et il n'y avait pratiquement aucun client, sûrement à cause de la fête.

On s'installa tous les deux à une table dans un coin de la pièce, et soudain je me sentis nerveuse. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, on était juste entre amis. Du moins pour lui. Pour moi ça ressemblait quand même à autre chose.

-Tu es bien silencieuse, remarqua-t-il.

-Désolé, je…

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens en réalisant que je n'avais pas d'excuse qui me venait. Teddy ne parut pas s'en formaliser et termina sa boisson avant de se lever d'un bond.

-Allez viens. Je vais te changer les idées. On va danser.

-Mais…euh…je ne sais pas danser.

-Tout le monde sait danser, protesta-t-il.

-Crois-moi, je suis un cas spécial.

Il ne voulut rien entendre et m'entraîna (de force!) vers la place du village. A mesure qu'on s'approchait, la musique était de plus en plus forte. Une vingtaine de personne dansait sous une lumière bleue et rose, tandis que le DJ passait une chanson des années 2000. Je crois que j'avais déjà entendu ma mère la fredonner mais j'aurais été incapable de l'identifier. Trop vieux pour moi. Des enfants couraient tout autour de la piste en chahutant, ce qui me rappela légèrement mes cousins et cousines.

-Tu viens?

-Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que ça soit une bonne… Commençais-je.

Teddy ne me laissa pas le choix et m'attrapa par le bras avant de me traîner de force sur la piste. De mauvaise grâce je lui emboitais le pas, très mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à aller dans des fêtes ou des soirées. Non, moi j'étais la préfète et le modèle de la famille. Et c'est ce que j'aimais chez Teddy, il voyait des choses chez moi que les autres, ou moi-même d'ailleurs, ne voyaient pas forcément de prime abord.

-Tu sais que pour danser, il faut un minimum bouger.

-Laisse-moi tranquille. Je suis en train d'inventer un nouveau type de danse.

-En restant immobile? Dit-il sceptique en souriant malgré tout.

-Exact.

On éclata de rire tous les deux, incapables de rester sérieux. Par Merlin, ce qu'il m'avait manqué pendant toute cette année.

Soudain, la musique changea. Le DJ avait évidemment choisit un…slow! Le destin avait parfois un drôle d'humour. On se regarda quelques secondes, gênés, hésitant sur ce qu'on devait faire. Finalement il me tendit sa main, s'inclinant légèrement.

-Me feriez-vous l'honneur?

-Avec plaisir, assurais-je.

Mon sourire devait être complètement idiot mais je m'en fichais pour l'instant. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille tandis que je nouais mes bras autour de con cou. Plusieurs couples tournaient près de nous et nous tentions tant bien que mal de les imiter, avec plus ou moins de succès.

-Tu vois que tu arrives à danser, rigola-t-il.

-C'est parce que je suis avec toi, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Il parut surpris mais ne commenta pas ce que je venais de dire. La danse était lente, et mon cœur battait la chamade en voyant notre proximité. Je pourrais lui dire maintenant. Je pourrais lui avouer mes sentiments. On n'était que tous les deux, il n'y avait pas mes cousins, cousines, oncles et tantes pour nous déranger.

-Bon Vicky, tu vas me dire ce que tu veux me dire depuis le début de la soirée ou pas?

Je relevais les yeux, et constatais qu'il avait l'air amusé par la situation. Il me connaissait décidément trop bien.

-Comment tu fais pour toujours savoir à quoi je pense? M'enquis-je.

-Je te connais, c'est tout. Tu es ma Vicky.

Ces paroles n'auraient pas pu me faire plus plaisir. Dans la lumière des spots, les yeux de Teddy avait prit une couleur ambre magnifique et jamais encore il n'avait posé un regard aussi intense sur moi.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire?

-Je ne sais pas trop…

-Parle-moi. Je peux tout entendre, tu le sais très bien.

Justement je n'étais pas sûre qu'il puisse entendre _ça. _Mes mains se mirent à trembler et j'eu soudain l'impression que mon estomac était fait en plomb. Pire que le jour de l'examen de divination des BUSE.

-Comment tu me vois? Comment tu me considères?

-Euh…comme Victoire. Une fille sympa, blonde, et que j'adore. J'ai bien répondu?

-C'est pas mal, admis-je, mais moi je veux te parler d'autre chose. Quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire depuis 2 ans.

Teddy parut surpris et de plus en plus perdu. En même temps je ne devais pas être très claire non plus.

-J'avoue que j'ai du mal à te suivre, Vicky, déclara-t-il sans cesser de danser.

-Si je te dis que quand tu poses ton regard sur moi, je me sens toute drôle, que quand tu me touches comme là maintenant je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me blottir contre toi. Si je te dis que ça fait déjà un moment que je ne te considère plus comme mon meilleur ami et que je crève un peu plus tous les jours en voyant que pour toi je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une sœur.

-Oh…souffla-t-il. Ça veut dire que…

-Je t'aime, oui.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, tandis que j'avais envie de partir au courant. Voilà j'avais tout gâché, j'aurais dû me la fermer et continuer à faire comme si de rien était. Par Merlin, quelle idiote!

-Pas trop tôt, dit brusquement Teddy avec une lueur de…soulagement dans le regard.

-Quoi…?

Je n'eu pas la possibilité d'en dire plus car il attrapa mon visage en coupe entre ses mains et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ok, il y avait deux explications: soit je rêvais, ce qui était fort probable, ou alors ceci était réel. Mon raisonnement s'arrêta là car j'étais dans l'incapacité de penser. Toute mon attention était focalisée sur les lèvres de Teddy sur les miennes et ses bras autour de ma taille. Quand il me relâcha après ce qui m'avait semblé deux secondes ou deux siècles, je restais muette de stupeur, incapable d'articuler un mot.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça, déclara-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je ne voulais rien te dire, j'avais peur que tu ne sois pas prête.

-Tu veux rire? C'est moi qui avais peur que tu ne ressentes rien pour moi!

J'avais dû dire quelque chose de drôle parce qu'il éclata de rire.

-Vicky, comment je pourrais rester insensible? Tu es la fille la plus formidable que je connaisse!

-Vraiment?

Pour seule réponse il m'embrassa à nouveaux, cette fois plus doucement, comme s'il avait peur que je me casse entre ses bras. Pourtant c'était tout le contraire. Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi bien.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une espèce de brouillard. Je me souviens que nous avons dansé, ou du moins j'ai tenté de danser, et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me dire à quel point il m'aimait. La soirée de mes rêves en somme.

Malheureusement, telle Cendrillon dans le conte moldu, minuit arriva…beaucoup trop vite.

-Il va falloir y aller.

-On ne peut pas rester encore un peu? Protestais-je avec une moue boudeuse.

-Désolé, j'ai bien trop peur de ta mère.

Je souris et me laissais entraîner loin de la foule, vers un endroit sombre où l'obscurité nous cachait à la vue des passants. Rien qu'à l'idée de transplaner à nouveau, j'eus mal au cœur. Ça devait se lire sur mon visage car Teddy m'adressa un sourire rassurant avant de me prendre la main.

-Prête?

-Non…

Trop tard. La sensation d'un crochet qui me tirait par le ventre me saisit et mes pieds quittèrent le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais de retour dans le jardin du Terrier. Et ma mère nous attendait, bras croisés, sa montre à la main. Pire qu'une dragonne avec ses œufs, je vous jure.

-On est à l'heure, dis-je immédiatement.

-Je sais…et ça valait mieux pour vous. Votre soirée s'est bien passée? S'enquit-elle avec plus de douceur.

Ma nausée oubliée, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire avant de déclarer:

-Parfaitement bien!


	4. voyeurisme, boutique et mariage

**Partie 4: voyeurisme, boutique et mariage**.

Durant tout l'été qui suivit, nous prîmes la décision de cacher notre relation au reste de la famille. La raison était toute simple et résidait dans une peur que nous partagions l'un et l'autre. Serions-nous capable de nous comporter comme un couple et plus comme des frères et sœur? Teddy passa donc les deux mois de vacances à faire des allers et retour entre la maison de sa grand-mère, la mienne, et celle de son parrain Harry (qui était accessoirement mon oncle). Cela n'éveilla pas les soupçons puisque la situation était presque normale. Depuis l'enfance nous passions notre temps ensemble, c'est juste que maintenant nous occupions nos journées à tout autre chose.

Le jour de la rentrée, Teddy était donc venu naturellement pour me dire au revoir. Je me sentais triste de le quitter mais aussi impatiente de retourner à Poudlard pour ma dernière année en tant que préfète en chef. Il fallait que j'en profite.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi? Dit Teddy, ses mains posées sur ma taille.

-Tu vas être occupé, répliquais-je. Ton examen pour devenir medicomage est en octobre, c'est ça? Et puis je reviendrais pour les vacances de noël!

-C'est long, protesta-t-il.

Je souris et me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser, d'abord doux et calme, devint vite plus intense. J'avais conscience des mains de Teddy sur mon corps, du parfum de son eau de Cologne qui flottait autour de nous et de nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. J'aurais bien continué longtemps mais une exclamation étouffée nous stoppa. A contre cœur, je me reculais avant de faire volte-face pour découvrir…mon petit cousin James.

Avec ses cheveux noirs complètement décoiffé, il nous fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

-Vous…mais…par Merlin!

-James…commençais-je.

-Attendez que les autres le sachent! C'est le scoop de l'année!

Je n'eus pas le temps de le retenir que le garnement détala. Il avait beau avoir treize ans, j'avais l'impression qu'il était encore le gamin qui venait dans ma chambre les soirs d'orage pour me demander de le protéger. Mais en légèrement plus exaspérant.

-Bon, soupira Teddy. D'après mes estimations, le reste de la famille sera au courant dans…oh allez, cinq minutes.

-Si ce n'est moins…

Teddy affichait un air à la fois amusé, soulagé et irrité. Je ressentais exactement la même chose, à ceci près que j'aurais bien étranglé James au passage. C'était à ajouter à ma liste de chose à faire. Je me demandais vaguement si tante Ginny m'en voudrait mais ça lui fera moins de travail et surtout elle recevra moins de lettres de la part de la directrice. Bon d'accord, j'exagérais peut-être un peu mais à peine.

-N'y pense plus, il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment.

-Je sais mais j'aurais préférée l'annoncer moi-même, dis-je. En plus, si mon père te tombe dessus avant que tu ne partes de la gare tu vas finir sous le train, ajoutais-je en souriant.

-Je suis près à l'affronter pour toi, m'assura-t-il avec sérieux. Mais je pense que je vais quand même me dépêcher de refranchir le portail.

J'éclatais de rire et l'embrassais à nouveau tandis que le vent m'ébouriffait les cheveux. Un coup de sifflet annonça que le Poudlard Express n'allait pas tarder à partir et Teddy m'aida à monter ma valise. Penchée par la fenêtre, je lui adressais un signe de la main. Juste derrière arrivèrent alors mes parents et mon petit frère, Louis. Ma sœur Dominique apparut quelques secondes plus tard et ils montèrent tous les deux avec moi dans le train.

Tandis que les premiers soubresauts secouaient le wagon, j'entendis malgré le bruit la phrase de mon père.

-Alors comme ça, toi et Victoire vous êtes ensemble?

Son ton présageait une longue conversation et je vis mon petit ami grimacer en me lançant un regard paniqué. Trop tard, le train commença à partir. Pauvre Teddy…

Certaines filles adorent faire les boutiques. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais c'était le shopping. Mais bon puisque je devais chercher ma robe de mariée, ma présence était malheureusement obligatoire. Je venais de fêter mes dix-huit ans il y à peine deux jours et l'annonce de mes fiançailles avec Teddy n'avait pas tardé à enthousiasmer ma famille. Même si j'avais l'impression que tout allait très vite, voir un peu trop, j'étais heureuse.

J'avais eu peur que mes parents prennent mal le fait que je me marie si jeune mais c'était une pratique courante dans la famille. Oncle Ron et tante Hermione s'étaient mariés à seulement 19 ans et mes grands-parents Weasley juste après leur sortie de Poudlard, soit à 17 et 18 ans. Bon le contexte était une guerre à chaque fois mais ça restait quand même une réalité.

-Vic! Viens voir celle-ci! Me cria Dominique à l'autre bout du magasin.

-J'arrive.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de corriger ma sœur sur mon surnom. Je détestais ce diminutif mais mes cousins avaient prit l'habitude. Teddy était le seul à m'appeler à Vicky, ce que je laissais passer.

Finalement, je rejoignis Dominique qui admirait une robe blanche avec énormément de dentelle posée sur un cintre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Elle t'irait bien, non?

-Euh…c'est-à-dire que j'imaginais quelque chose de plus…simple.

-Mais c'est ton mariage. Tu dois ressembler à une princesse!

Je me retins de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel. Oui, je voulais avoir l'air d'une princesse mais pas dans _cette_ robe tout simplement. Dominique s'était incrustée dans ma visite des boutiques pour trouver ma tenue pour le jour J. Ma mère nous accompagnait également, ainsi que ma cousine Roxanne, inconditionnelle de la mode et Rebecca, ma meilleure amie. Autant dire qu'elles s'étaient toutes invitées sans me demander mon avis.

-Il te faut aussi un diadème, déclara ma mère en passant près de nous. Avec des diamants ou des perles, je ne sais pas encore. Mais il est hors de question que tu portes celui de la tante Muriel. Merlin soit loué, elle n'est plus là pour te forcer à le porter! Ajouta-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

Quand ma mère s'énervait, son accent français ressortait plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Et il n'y avait rien de plus agaçant pour elle que la défunte tante Muriel. Elle était morte quand j'avais trois ans et je n'avais donc aucun souvenir d'elle. D'après ce que tout le monde m'avait dit, c'était une personne tout sauf sympathique. Elle avait donné à ma mère pour son propre mariage un diadème fait par des gobelins qui était dans la famille depuis des siècles. Il était magnifique mais un peu vieillot et de toute façon je crois que Fred et James l'avaient en partie cassé quand ils étaient enfants.

Soudain, une vendeuse s'approcha de moi, des tubes de rouge à lèvres pleins les mains.

-Vous préférez quelle couleur? Demanda-t-elle. Rosé, rouge ou doré?

-Je…

-Du rose c'est évident! Intervint Roxane en surgissant de nulle part. Ça ira mieux avec son teint.

-Hè! Protestais-je. C'est encore moi qui choisis ce que je veux pour mon mariage.

Rebecca éclata de rire et se glissa dernière la vendeuse, l'air amusé.

-Tu parles. Tu n'es qu'un simple soldat et elles des colonels. Que penses-tu de cette robe, en fait?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à celle qu'elle me désignait et devait reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt pas mal. La coupe était légèrement cintrée au niveau de la taille et le bas s'évasait en arrivant aux genoux.

-J'aime bien, avouais-je.

-Mon dieu, c'est la réponse la plus positive de la journée!

Finalement, nous continuâmes à chercher encore deux heures avant de repartir du magasin. J'étais extenuée mais un large sourire s'étalait sur mon visage. La journée n'avait pas été si terrible au final.

Je ne pensais pouvoir ressentir plus de stresse que la fois où j'avais passé mes ASPIC. J'avais tord…Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour J. J'allais me marier! Tout était prêt, la tente était montée dans le jardin du Terrier et les invités commençaient à arriver. Quant à moi, je n'en menais pas large, mon cœur allait exploser si ça continuait.

Ma mère était partie chercher ma robe tandis que j'attendais dans l'ancienne chambre de l'oncle Percy, la plus grande. Mes cheveux blonds avaient été relevés en un chignon tressé d'où quelques mèches retombaient devant mon visage.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit dans mon dos et je fis volte-face en sursautant. J'étais décidément trop nerveuse.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois que je suis un peu à fleur de peau aujourd'hui, dis-je.

Teddy sourit et s'avança dans la pièce pour venir se planter devant moi. Il avait laissé tomber ses cheveux bleus électrique pour l'occasion et avait opté pour un châtain clair, plus conventionnel.

-C'est normal, assura-t-il. Je crois que grand-mère Molly va faire une crise cardiaque si elle continue à courir partout dans la maison et Lily est tellement excitée qu'elle saute partout depuis une heure.

-Et dire qu'elle sera pire le jour de son propre mariage, rigolais-je. Tante Ginny et oncle Harry ont du souci à se faire.

Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans les yeux de Teddy, et une expression de regrets s'afficha sur son visage. Je compris mon erreur deux secondes trop tard et me maudit de ne pas avoir réussit à me taire.

-Teddy…soufflais-je.

-J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient là, me confia-t-il le regard dans le vague. J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient fiers de moi, tu comprends? Qu'ils me voient ici, avec toi.

-Ils auraient été heureux pour toi et surtout fiers, j'en suis sûre.

Je posais une main sur sa joue, le ramenant à la réalité. Il souffrait depuis tout petit de ne pas avoir connu ses parents, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. Je savais que c'était pire spécialement aujourd'hui et je devais le soutenir comme je le pouvais. Personnellement, je ne m'imaginais même pas mon mariage sans mes parents.

En parlant de parents, ma mère entra à son tour, ma robe cachée dans une housse à la main.

-Ah non! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant Teddy. Il ne faut pas qu'il voit la robe, ça porte malheur. Allez, ouste! Hors de cette chambre.

-Maman, soupirais-je tandis qu'elle le mettait dehors sans ménagement.

Mais Fleur Weasley n'était pas le genre à plaisanter sur ce genre de tradition. Sa robe argentée en soie était magnifique sous les rayons du soleil et elle-même avait l'air d'un ange.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais enfin prête de la tête au pied et je sortais dans le jardin. Tous les invités se levèrent en me voyant mais je ne distinguais qu'une personne: Teddy. Il attendait, bien droit devant l'autel, l'air très sérieux. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sourit largement.

Mes deux demoiselles d'honneur, Lily et Dominique, me poussèrent discrètement pour m'encourager et je sortis de ma léthargie. Je me dirigeais vers mon père, dont les cheveux roux étincelaient au soleil. Surprise, je m'aperçus qu'il avait les yeux pleins de larmes et je me retins de le serrer contre moi.

-Tu ne vas pleurer, chuchotais-je tandis qu'il me prenait le bras en souriant.

-Et pourquoi pas? Répliqua-t-il. Tu es ma petite fille.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un brouillard, et je me souvins même plus à qui j'avais adressé des sourires, qui j'avais serré dans mes bras et à qui j'avais parlé. Tout ce dont je me souvenais c'était d'avoir dansé avec mon père et surtout du visage resplendissant de Teddy.

-Quand je serais grande, me dit Lily en fin de soirée, je veux le même mariage que toi, Vic.

-Comment ça? S'écrièrent Albus et James en se tournant vers elle.

-Il est hors de question qu'un garçon s'approche de toi avant tes trente ans minimum, affirma l'aîné.

Mais Lily n'étant pas une Potter pour rien, elle répliqua en se plantant devant ses frères, les mains sur les hanches. Elle ressemblait terriblement à sa mère dans position, otais-je dans un coin de ma tête.

-Je ferais ce que je veux d'abord, et ce n'est pas vous qui déciderez. Vous n'aurez rien à dire, c'est clair?

-Mais…

-Je ne crois pas que je mêle de ton histoire avec Alyne, pas vrai? Coupa-t-elle. Donc chut! Et toi, Al, ne crois pas que tu peux dire quelque chose aussi.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle repartit en se fondant dans la foule comme si de rien était. J'adorais ma famille!

Le reste de la journée passa vite et fut tout simplement parfait. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse.

Mon nom est Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, première enfant de la nouvelle génération. Et je venais d'épouser Teddy Lupin. Je peux donc terminer en disant: ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, non?

FIN


End file.
